Sasuke's Glare
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Sasuke didn't copyright his glare, now he's paying for it. Sakura and Naruto, on the other hand, can't get enough. SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Sasuke's Glare

The sound of laughter is heard as team 7 listen to Sasuke's story. Sakura is clutching her abdomen on the ground. She is in fatal position. Naruto on the other hand, can't stay still. He's rolling back and forth on his back while clutching his sides. "I can't believe it." He manages to get out between fits of laughter.

"Let me…get this…straight." Sakura sits up. She is no longer laughing, just giggling hysterically. A major improvement in the Uchiha's eyes. "You are telling us that someone **stole **_your_ Uchiha death glare?" Sakura starts laughing again.

"Hn." He is angry. He can't even glare at them.

Naruto's now crying on the floor. "Can't breathe!"

As soon as the laughter ebbs to a lull, Sakura starts talking again. "You know, we always told you to get it copyrighted. Now you can't use it because you'll have to pay $10,000."

"Hn." Sasuke looks away, completely irritated.

Naruto's giggling stops for a second. "Uh-oh…I think I just peed my pants."

"Ugh, too much information!" Sakura and Sasuke edge away from Naruto. He gets up and runs home needing to change his pants. Sakura sniggers.

Suddenly she's laughing about Naruto peeing his pants instead of Sasuke' glare problem. Sasuke also seems to have forgotten his problem because he's chuckling, the closest he'll _ever _get to laughing.

Sakura gets back to Sasuke's problem at hand first. "So…who copy righted it?"

"Hn…"

"We aren't gonna get your glare back this way Sasuke." Sakura chides.

"Hn. You'll help me."

"Well duh!" Sakura knows it wasn't a question, but she answers like it was one anyway. Irritating the Uchiha without him able to glare at her will only come once in a lifetime. "An Uchiha without a death glare is no Uchiha at all." Sakura recites like a teacher giving a lecture.

"Hn."

"Come on, Sasuke! Who stole it?" Sakura asks while poking his head.

Sasuke mutters something incoherent under his breath.

"I can't hear you!" Sakura practically sings.

"Yamanaka."

"Ino-pig?" Sasuke nods. "She stole your death glare." He nods again. "_Ino_ stole _your _Uchiha death glare." Once again he nods.

"You gonna help me or what?"

In response Sakura starts laughing again.

"Sakura!"

"Sorry, sorry." Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes. "This'll just be easier than I thought."

He looks at her skeptically. "How?"

"Simple. Wait here." Sakura left Sasuke his own devices as she ran to her house, grabbed black stiletto boots and a purple halter top. When she got back to the Uchiha, he raised a brow and gestured to the clothing and boots.

"How are those going to help me get my glare back?"

"Shut up and follow me." Sakura walked to Ino's house and knocked on the door, well aware of Sasuke and his smirk behind her. He liked it when she was commanding.

"Hey. Can I help you?" Ino was smirking.

"Piggy, give Sasuke all rights to his glare and I'll give you your boots and top back."

"You still had those?" Ino's eyes go wide as they dart from Sakura to Sasuke and back to her lovely clothing. Wait here." As she rushes inside to get the contract, Sakura turns to Sasuke, a smirk on her own face. He looks astonished.

"I told you so." Is all she says. He nods, in shock apparently. Ino comes down and signs the rights to Sasuke's death glare back to him.

"Here," She shoves the contract into his hands. "Take it and just gimmie my babies!" As soon as Sakura hands Ino her things back Ino hugs them close to her and shuts the door.

"Uchiha. You. Owe. Me." Sakura smirks.

"How about, I almost never use my glare on you?" Sakura arches a brow.

"That's it?"

"And…" He sighs, "I'll take you out to dinner tonight."

"Deal." Sakura smirks and watches Sasuke walk away, pocketing the contract as he leaves.

"Be ready at eight." He calls out behind him.

As soon as he's gone, Ino opens the door and walks out. "Told you it would work."

"Mmmhmm. Thanks piggy. Now to work on you and Shikamaru. I've already copyrighted the word troublesome, all I have to do now is go tell him."

Both girls laugh as Sakura walks down the path to Shikamaru's house. The boys made it too easy.

_Review! Review! Review!_


End file.
